


Punishment

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Shane, Dom/sub, Dominance, Face Slapping, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Kink, M/M, Masochism, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, S&M, Sadism, Shnicky - Freeform, Spanking, Sub Nicky, Submission, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane gets jealous of Nicky as he watches him and Mark share friendly but intimate contact on stage. Nicky finds out and offers to make it up to his lover by pleasing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

Through the corner of his eyes, he could see Nicky with his hands on Mark’s cheeks while he was singing on stage, gently rubbing it. Shane was sure that it was only a friendly touch but couldn’t help feeling jealous. This jealousy was built up after witnessing their occasional intimate hugs through the rest of the concert.

***

That night Shane and Nicky headed back to their hotel room and Nicky could feel the tension in Shane’s eyes, which was not difficult to notice. The brunette was practically glaring at him for the entire day.

“Did I do something?” Nicky asked.  
“I don’t know. Did you?” Shane answered, wanting Nicky to give in first.

However, Nicky was totally clueless. He tried hard to think whether he had done something to upset his lover, but nothing came to mind. Shane could tell from Nicky’s quizzical facial expressions that he had no clue what the reason was. This made him even more irritated.

“Well, how many times did you hug Mark today?” Shane finally hinted, still staring into the blonde’s eyes with his arms crossed, his tone filled with discontent.  
“Oh god, is that what this is all about? Come on, Shay. Mark’s one of our best friends. They were just friendly hugs, nothing more or nothing less.” Nicky replied, thinking Shane’s reason was absurd.

Shane couldn’t hide his disappointment at his lover and dumped his face into his hands. 

“You think that’s the only reason? Nicky, you haven’t hugged me, let alone even touched me in public since we started going out. I know you want to be cautious and don’t want to get caught or whatever but seeing you be so intimate with Mark and Kian and not even a single touch for me? It makes me feel… I don’t know. I know this sounds stupid and I’m acting like a fucking child but…” Even as those words came out of Shane’s mouth, he could feel that he was being ridiculous and selfish but couldn’t help himself.

The older boy was oblivious to his lover’s thoughts and feelings until this moment. Guilt started creeping up as he reached for the younger boy’s shoulders. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I… I had no idea. You should have told me.”  
“I didn’t want to sound stupid, like right now.”  
“Oh honey, this isn’t stupid. It’s my fault. I’m sorry. Can I make it up to you?”

Shane looked up as he witnessed his lover reach into his bag and take out a shiny pair of handcuffs. He walked up to the blonde and put his arms around his [Nicky] neck, lightly brushing their lips together. Shane’s eyes were full of lust while he took off Nicky’s shirt and locked both of his hands together. Nicky could notice that Shane was looking forward to this, like the sadist that he is.

As Shane took off his own shirt and sat on the bed, Nicky automatically laid over his knees, excited about what was going to happen next. Shane started with a couple of light spankings. Nicky liked the feeling of Shane’s hands slapping his ass, slowly making it pink.

“Now remember, this is punishment Nicky.” Nicky could notice the low tone of the brunette’s voice, which meant that ‘boyfriend Shane’ was on hold as ‘sadistic dominant Shane’ began. This transition was something that Nicky was always terrified of, yet felt strong sexual attraction to.

“Yes, sir.”

The dominant pulled off the leather belt from his jeans and whipped the older boy. He could feel blood slowly heading south as the submissive flinched and moaned on his lap. The cold leather constantly being slapped upon the blonde’s ass caused it to shine in a bright red colour and Shane couldn’t hold his excitement. He stood up as he pulled his jeans and boxers down revealing his erection; harshly grabbing the submissive’s hair and pulling him closer to his hardness.

“Suck me, now. Better do it right.”

The commanding tone of Shane immediately led Nicky to take Shane’s length in as much as he could. The younger boy, still holding firmly onto the blonde hair, began to thrust his hips faster and faster as he noticed that Nicky was finding it difficult to keep up with his speed and even gagging a bit. This stimulated Shane’s exasperation as he bent down and slapped his submissive across the face.

“Fucking slut, can’t keep up with it? Then you shouldn’t have done that today. You’re *my* submissive and you do as you’re fucking told.”

Nicky started to become aroused by the slapping and the degrading words, proving his masochism. As the dominant stood up, he pushed the blonde onto the bed and positioned him to be on four limbs. He pulled out a thick vibrator from the cupboard, covered it in lube and forced it into Nicky’s hole without any preparation or warning. The submissive tilted his head back, surprised, and cried in unbearable but pleasurable pain. Shane watched his lover struggle in pain with a smirk on his face as he raised his hand up high and vigorously struck the blonde’s trembling bottom. With satisfaction the dominant bent forward, giving his lover another slap while whispering into his ear.

“This is just the beginning.”


End file.
